


Christmas Baking

by candycorndreams



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycorndreams/pseuds/candycorndreams
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Shinjiro has decided to bake and test things out. Perhaps he goes a bit too far.





	Christmas Baking

Shinjiro didn’t know how badly the holiday season would mess him up. But here he was, in the kitchen, making so many different kinds of cookies for the dorm. Grumbling as he had spent the months testing out recipes. And because he didn’t really want anyone else to know he was cooking, he only had one person who could taste.

And that went sideways.

Today, he was trying to make a good chocolate chip and sugar cookie recipe. His belly stretching out, and his coat tight against it. He was fairly certain that any day, he would no longer be able to button it up. Eating a cookie from each pile was bad enough, but he had about twenty different recipes, and each one had variations.

Safe to say, his waistline wasn’t going to go down any time soon. And he’s also certain that someone who he won’t name (but will glare at) has already decided he should be Santa Claus.


End file.
